Life is just a road that goes on and on and on
by Nielendorane ou so Niele
Summary: Fluffy things in an AU light, too many ideas gathered over the last five seasons twisted to fit after 5.22 and made to light reading cuz I needed some cheering up after that ep.
1. Unexpected DeanSadie

I do not own Supernatural

Unexpected

Dean did not liked unexpected things, such as the monster that unexpectedly had a buddy that surprised him.

Dean could say that he had not expected a lot of things in his life.

He had not expected to lose his mother to a demon, he had not expected Sam to leave to Stanford and then to leave Stanford to go on a hunt, he had not expected his father to make a deal with a demon, or to make a deal himself, and most certainly he had not expected to start the apocalypse and sure as hell not expected to live through it.

At that particular moment he was not expecting to be saved since Sammy was knocked out cold on the floor, Adam was back at Bobby's way too many miles away to be of any help, so now after all of the crap he survived he was fully expecting to die in the dusty floor of a half crumbled house in the middle of nowhere U.S.A.

And maybe he should expect the unexpected given his track record, but for some unknown hunter to show up with a flame thrower and to burn the ass faced monster to a crisp was a pretty pleasant surprise.

The unknown hunter had helped him to take his brother back to the motel, and after stripping the flame repellent clothes the unknown hunter had been revealed to be a hot blonde female hunter.

From the moment he saw Sadie Cooper he fully expected to sleep with her, the unexpected part was to bump into her again on a hunt a couple of weeks later, and to head on to different cases on the same small town afterwards and to carry on together for some time.

His freak out after Sam pointed out that he and Sadie were dating was completely expected, they both freaked out actually, it was just as unexpected for her to be in any kind of relationship as it was for him and the two weeks that they spent apart sleeping with whoever was available was fully expected.

The two getting back together was fully expected for everyone but them, more unexpected than that was the fact that they were still together now fourteen months later.

He never expected to fell like the happiest and luckiest son-of-a-bitch to ever walk the earth.

But in that moment as he gazed for the first time on his newborn daughter, while his new wife held his newborn son, he figures that it was all pretty damn unexpected.

And just like that unexpected turned out to be okay.


	2. Middle Names

I still don't own it.

John Winchester had raised his son Dean on the road hunting demons, wishing to find the one that had killed his wife.

Jade Cooper had raised her daughter Sadie on the road hunting demons, after she had got rid of the one that had slaughtered her husband's during a family picnic.

John died when Dean was twenty seven years old because of a deal he had made.

Jade passed away when Sadie was twenty one because of a freaky car accident.

So when Sadie found out she was having a boy and a girl, the names were pretty obvious choices, but that left them with middle names to choose, pages of possible names literally.

They were still nowhere near choosing and she was due in a week and a half, the reason why she was reading an enormous book of names after being dragged away from research on this week's monster – it seemed to make her anxious and that was not good to the babies – when she felt pain in her belly, lots and lots of pain, when it eased a little she noticed that her water had broken and then all thoughts of middle names were forgotten as she called for help.

After a lot of fumbling around she got to the hospital and still did not know what the middle name of her kids would be, not that she was thinking about it right now, she was too busy freaking out and going through labor to really care about the brats middle names.

It was several hours later when she was too tired to even think and with a goofy smile on her lips that she looked at her baby boy on his father's arms that she remembered that they had yet to choose a middle name for them, holding her little girl close she wondered aloud what was so special about march thirty first that her babies had decided to hurry up their birth.

Dean pointed out that they were just babies and they did not chose the day, and that it was not the thirty first, they were born twelve past midnight, so it was the first.

Years later she would still remember the small laughing fit she had before pitching to her husband a new idea for middle names, and the full blown laugh that they shared after he said it was a good idea.

So that was how on April first 2014, at twelve past midnight John Gabriel Winchester and Jade Loki Winchester came to the world.

---------------------AN -----------------

Yes I know that Dean does not hold a lot of love for Gabriel, but he kinda of saved the world after all so he thinks the guy deserves it, also I do hold a lot of love for that character, and let's face it we all wanted him to be alive at the end.


	3. Unexpected SamAdele

Five years ago Adele Mason had met Sam and Dean Winchester.

She was twenty six years old, working on getting her masters so she could go on to become a high school teacher.

She was finally comfortable in her own skin, her parents still refused to talk to her because of her bisexuality, but that did not mattered because _she_ was okay with who she was, and to top it off she was in love, her girlfriend Annabelle had moved in with her a few months ago, and they were happy, happier that she ever been before in her life.

And then the weird stuff started happening.

And then the two F.B.I guys showed up.

And then she found out about demons.

And then her girlfriend was possessed.

And then the two F.B.I agents turned out to be demon hunters that performed an exorcism on the love of her life.

Too little, too late, Annabelle was gone.

Sam Winchester had spent the entire night by her side, she cried on his shoulder until her soul had become dry and sore like everything else, the next day when he said goodbye she was numb.

She took his number.

She kept in touch.

She cried with him when he told her about Dean's death, and about his deal.

She cried again when she learned that he was back, this time she did so while jumping in joy.

She said goodbye to him when he spoke of the apocalypse.

She nearly dropped dead when he told her about what he had done to trap Lucifer, and laughed hysterically when he said that he had no clue about how he and Adam got back.

She laughed when he told her about Dean's girlfriend.

She laughed harder when he told her about Dean's girlfriend being pregnant.

And then about nine months ago, when strange things started to happen in the school she worked, she called him again and asked for help.

She did not expect to notice how handsome he was, she had been to in love with Annabelle when they met to even notice him, but damn he was one fine specimen.

The thought that she might help them on a hunt had never crossed her mind.

But it happened anyway.

Sleeping with Sam had crossed her mind, a few times since he had got off of the Impala two days before she helped them on said hunt.

She was glad when it happened.

Having to call him two months later to tell that she was pregnant with _his _child, had not in any moment crossed her mind.

She was completely freaked out when that happened.

Having a shotgun wedding with Dean and Sadie holding actual shotguns to Sam's back had not been even in the same neighborhood as her wildest daydreams.

But it happened anyway.

And now while she held her baby girl and her new and strange family gathered around suggesting names for the girl she looked up and glared at them.

Her name is Jessica Annabelle Mason Winchester. – Her voice left no room for discussion.

She was looking at Sam while he reached his hand and held his daughter's tiny hand, and when "hello Jess" was all he managed to choke out Adele knew that it did not mattered what she had imagined for her life.

All in all, things turned out way better than she expected.


	4. The Good Kind of Hell

The good kind of hell.

When her twins had just turned four months Sadie learned that _Adele was pregnant again_, Dean gave Sam hell over it, she didn't figuring that it was not good to tempt fate.

When her twins had just turned five months, Sadie learned that _Tara was pregnant again,_ Dean gave Adam hell over it and Sam didn't seeing as he was on the same boat, she decided to keep her mouth shut once again.

Two weeks later she missed her period.

A week after that she freaked out.

By the time the twins turned seven months she was sure of her second pregnancy.

Bobby, Sam, Adele, Tara and Adam gave Dean hell over it, but only after she had her turn with him.

Unsurprisingly he managed to grin like an idiot the whole time, after all this _was _the best kind of hell.


	5. First Words Jade

Sadie was tired of being treated like she was made of glass, it was perfectly normal for her to stay out of hunts since she was pregnant _again_, but nobody was going to stop her from taking her daughter to a park.

Lately things were kind of crazy at the house, with three pregnant woman, four kids under the age of one and a pack of restless hunters waiting for the first birthday.

To top it off the twins seemed to be about to start talking, they could go on and on talking gibberish, but everyone seemed to agree that the actual words would be coming soon, and because of that there was an ongoing contest to see what the first words would be.

Dean spent every possible minute asking if any of them could say "daddy" or "dada" other words in the contest were "Sam" "Bobby" "uncle" "Adam" "auntie" and Mona as the self proclaimed grandmother of the kids insisted on trying to get them to say "nana" Sadie would confess to an enormous amount of time trying to coach the word "mommy" out of them, but so far nothing.

As she walked very slowly through the park she found her cell phone and dialed Castiel, the angel was a nearly constant fixture at the Milligan-Singer-Winchester house, and a good friend for her and she wanted to know if he would be coming over for the twins birthday the next day.

While she spoke with her friend on the phone, a small boy fell from his bike right by her side hitting his head on a rock, the boy started crying loudly, blood flowing freely from a cut on his forehead, she got down on her knees somehow and started to check the boy's injuries, the cut looked worse than it actually was and besides a few scratches and bruises the kid seemed okay.

At that particular moment a stranger coming out of god knows where grabbed Jade and ran.

She panicked, there was no way she would get back on her feet much less running, her eight month pregnant body prevented sudden moves so she watched helplessly as a man dragged her daughter farther and farther away from her.

Jade was looking right at her mother's eyes, big blue eyes wide with fear, lower lip trembling as tears welled up, Sadie felt her heart grow cold and a huge knot of fear settled on her stomach, until her little girl took a breath and screamed the first actual word of her life:

CAS!

A sob escaped Sadie the moment Castiel showed up and grabbed the kidnapper by his collar, but it was only when Cas had left the stranger passed out on the ground and brought Jade back to her that her fear began to fade, she took his extended arm with shaking hands and got to her feet before running her hands all over her child, the little girl seemed to have already forgotten all about her fear and tears, instead she smiled at her mother and with a very happy look on her face she grabbed a handful of the angel's trench coat and said one more time:

Cas!

After that all that Sadie could do was laugh and agree with her baby, after all she was just as happy as her daughter that Cas had showed up.


	6. First Words John

First words John

Sadie got home to hear Dean in the kitchen still asking John to say "daddy" without success, she could not help but start announcing that Jade had spoken her very first word at the park, suddenly everyone was rushing into the same room as her, waiting to hear the news, barely noticing that it was Castiel that was holding the little girl, soon Sadie found herself telling the adventure to the whole family, it was when she was about to say what her daughter first word had been that Dean finally came back from the kitchen carrying John.

The baby boy immediately stretched his arms forward, and started squirming in his father's arms before dragging the attention from everyone by saying loudly:

Cas!

It was after a few minutes that Sadie managed to stop laughing long enough to proclaim that John had guessed right, that had been his sister's first word, she continued to laugh as the two kids carried on a discussion consisting of the word "Cas" only seeming to reach an understanding when Castiel found himself sitting down with two kids on his lap.

Dean looked between his kids and his friend before running a hand through his hair and muttering "son of a bitch" under his breath before smiling at Mona who was taking pictures of the trio.

At that moment John decided to learn continue to test his vocal abilities and pronounced a new word:

Bitch! – He said bouncing up and down on the angel's lap.

Cas bitch! – his sister replied smiling at the room.

Sam slapped his hand on his forehead, Castiel looked confused, Sadie laughed hysterically on a chair and Dean smiled and shook his head before proudly saying:

That's my kids! – To which they both responded the same way.

BITCH!


	7. Scar Issues part 1

Still not mine.

AN-This chapter takes a _huge_ leap of time, the kids are all grown up, and what kid belongs to what parent will be shown in other chapters along the road, this is also just a first part, if you think it feels a little incomplete, it's because it is incomplete, it all goes well I'll be able to put the rest of it up here-AN

They are having some down time, it's a slightly larger town than their usual stops, but they are all between cases and this place is celebrating an anniversary, so because some town was not wiped out of the map in the last hundred years they are having a huge celebration.

There are concerts and fairs and lots of other things going on, pretty much an event for every kind of person to enjoy the weeklong celebration, so that's how they came to be in a much nicer hotel than usual on the pool area, attracting the eyes of every other individual on the packed place.

It's inevitable really, they are a big group sharing quite a few similar traces, but at the same time so very different from each other.

There is also the small matter of the scars.

They all have them, big and small scars litter their bodies and always draw a lot of attention, whether they want it or not.

Tommy himself is the proud owner of a nice collection of those, his favorite being the larger one on his back, it's actually five scars, five marks made by five claws, they run from his shoulders to his butt and when he got them he nearly died in the process.

Some goblin thing had invaded their family home, and it had jumped at Mary, she was barely three years old when it happened, she had froze in fear at the thing, he at the top of his five years of age had tried to save her, he did succeed, but jumping on the path of the creature had made him the target that the claws hit.

After he woke up in the hospital he was pretty upset when the doctors told his parents that he would need expensive surgery if he did not wish to have a scarred back for the rest of his lifetime, it was then that a procession of family members had sat by his bedside, and thanked him for his brave action.

It was Jade that gave him something to think about.

Being the same age might have something to do with the fact that he heard her when she said that he didn't have an ugly mark on his back reminding him that he was stupid to think he could take on a huge creature alone, he had a medal, a loud sign to the world that he would risk his life for his family and live to tell the tale, it was only an ugly mark of his failure if he wished it to be, for her it was the reminder of the day he had saved her sister.

Of course her words were different she was five at the time, but he got the message, loud and clear, and when a nurse told him that he was a brave little boy for saving his cousin from a wild animal he had simply told her that "it's what family is for" and then he told his parents that he didn't want the surgery after all.

Looking around at his family having fun and relaxing he couldn't help but notice the fact that they all had a favorite scar and that they unconsciously drew more attention to those.

In Jade's case it was a small almost delicate looking crescent shape above her left eyebrow, the result of an encounter with a demon at the age of seven, on an x-ray machine the healed bone beneath the small flesh scar would be seen, the combo of the visible with the invisible was her favorite, it was the result of a day that a demon had captured them, himself, John and Jade.

Dean had caught up with the creature, spitting mad that the son of a gun had dared to lay a hand on his kids and his nephew, unfortunately Dean had been alone at the time, and the demon had not.

As the second demon bounced Dean around the room the first one had taken the time to toss the kids around a little too, he was not sure what had happened after that, he was watching the events trough one eye that was not completely swollen shut and a steady sticky curtain of blood that flowed out of a cut on his forehead, but somehow his cousin had managed to get her hands on Dean's discarded weapon and shot demon number two before he could kill her father.

After the colt fired it was a huge mess, demon number one knocked to the side, pinning her to a wall and the colt slid on the floor, Dean had reached his weapon and aimed until the demon picked up the first thing he could, and pressed it to the girl's Skull threatening to run a spoon through her head, what followed after that was Jade opening her mouth and letting out an stream of curses and swear words that, had she been in another family she would be in a world of trouble, but being a Winchester, she had even the demon impressed, as they stood there, two seven year old boys on the ground, one passed out, another nearly there, a dead demon also on the floor and a seven year old girl screaming things that were making a demon blush while said demon tried to put s spoon through her skull, time seemed to stand still, until Sam and Sadie snuck in and killed the Demon with the knife, unfortunately not before  
Jade had got a spoon embedded in her skull.

She had gotten to the hospital unconscious, and spent a long time that way, for him as a child, it seemed forever until she woke up, he spent an awful lot of time in that hospital, totally taken by the coolness of his cousin, not only she wasn't an annoying girl like those at school, but she could curse like an angry sailor _and_ had just killed her first demon, most of the time was spent with him, John and Jess trying to learn all the cool stuff that she had said to the demon.

He remembered how his cousin hated the time in the hospital, and that she hated the time away from the road, but in the end she took her own advice and became proud of her scar, she wore it like it was a gold medal, a proof that no matter how smaller or weaker she was, she could still kick ass.

And now, as he watched her read a book and run a finger over the tiny reminder of her bravery by the poolside, he noticed several guys flocking over to her, they might be scarred and tattooed and downright weird sometimes, but they were still fine looking and young, so it was time for him to play the big bad cousin to go scare off the idiots, after all that was what family was for right?

AN-Hey I'm begging for reviews, there is a few hundred visitors to this story and I'm honored for it, I just want to know why you like it so would you be so kind and press the button?-AN


	8. Third time is a?

Dean was tired, he was coming back from a Hunt, and about to take his turn at the house with the kids, he missed them all the time, but loving his children and his nieces and nephews to pieces did not make any easier to help take care of them, all of them were around two years old or lower and that was a lot of work.

That's why he got out of the impala wondering if he should have tried to extend the hunt a little longer, in that moment, when he had just closed the car door he was hit by something.

Whatever it was, it did not hurt, as he searched for the offensive…thing, he was hit again, in the shoulder, and again on the knee, and four more times when he caught the offending object.

Looking at his hand he noticed a home pregnancy test, a positive home pregnancy test.

His brow wrinkled in thought as he tried to figure out why such a thing was attacking him, but before he could reach any kind of answer he heard his wife's voice coming from the doorway.

I'm pregnant _again. _– She said, and boy did she look pissed. – Just thought that you should know.

It took a minute for him to process the news, another kid, he just hoped that the girls did not do the whole all pregnant at the same time again, but other than that, there was another kid on the way, and he was…shocked and in his stupor the one thing he could think of while looking at the pregnancy test on his hand was:

Baby, did you pee on all of these?

His only answer was the final test Sadie had hitting him right on his forehead.


	9. House broken

AN - Yes two chapters in one day, and he might be a little OOC but hey I had to get him in here somehow I just love htis character.

Crowley could cook.

Not exactly earth shattering information, not even a good blackmail material, but a well kept secret anyway.

It was a hobby really, something that he enjoyed doing for no reason other than he found it to be relaxing.

After the almost end of the world, he found himself with more enemies than ever, he _had _teamed up with the Winchesters and their angel after all.

There was no way his old friends – and he used that term very loosely – would ever want to do anything for him, but the rumor that he was good friends with the Winchesters kept a lot of those friends and enemies away from him, it was for that reason that he kept his visits.

He would just pop in, offer some info on whatever those three knuckleheads were after at the time, traded some thinly veiled insults, and some not veiled at all with the boys, sometimes got glared at by the angel and then got the hell out of there.

It changed his routine when they started to reproduce, of course he would rather avoid the screaming terrors that was considered the future of the Winchester line, but popping in a pack of stressed out, sleep deprived parents _with guns_ was a little too risky as his first attempt showed.

So he started popping in the Singer house, since it kept the rumors about his friendship with the hunters going, and they tended to avoid shooting him there to avoid scaring or waking the babies.

Sadie was the first to get used to his visits, so on one of them, while he was happily teasing Bobby about the way he used his tongue to seal the deal, the young woman marched up to him and pushed him into the kitchen ordering him to make himself useful or to make himself disappear both suited her fine.

Since he was having fun annoying the hell out of the older hunter he started cooking, and that was how the Winchester – Singer – Milligan family learned he could cook.

He could cook _very well_ actually.

After that whenever he happened to stop by he was immediately directed to the kitchen and after a while he did not even need to be directed there.

On one day, he appeared _directly in the kitchen this time_ – hell forbid him but he was almost becoming house broken – and found baking materials, candles, balloons, streamers and the whole clan up early gathered there.

It's the twins birthday. – Sadie decided to answer his unasked question.

I thought that it wasn't for another couple of months?

That's Sam's twins, we're talking about my twins.

She rolled her eyes, as if he was being dense on purpose, not really his fault he did not waste his time memorizing the dates that the Winchester's decided to shoot their offspring into the world!

He would have answered them, probably made fun of their lack of sense or lack of condoms, he never found out witch one was the guilty party for all those brats, but at that moment the two oldest brats came running down the stairs and straight into the kitchen, stopping not near their parents, but right in front of him.

Hi mister demon! – Exclaimed the small boy making him look down.

Mister demon, are we getting evil pancakes for our birthday?

In front of that statement his brain took a few seconds to work again and all he could come up was;

Evil pancakes? – He was pretty sure he was making one hell of a fish impersonation by now.

Your pancakes! – came the little boy's answer.

My pancakes are evil? – What the hell were this two talking about? By the expressions on the other's faces nobody else had a clue about it either.

Well duh! You're evil, so if you make pancakes, they are evil pancakes! – The little girl explained.

That sounds… - It sounded like logic from the point of view of a five year old actually. – Sounds logical, I suppose.

So? – The two children asked together.

So… What? – That was one of the reasons he preferred the kitchen, he did _not_ do well with kids.

Are. You. Making. Us. Evil. Pancakes? – Again the little girl asked, looking at him like her mother had earlier.

You want me to make pancakes? Aren't my pancakes evil?

Yeeeeah, but evil pancakes are the best! – The two children answered.

I guess I could make you pancakes…for a price, tell me kids are you willing to give me a soul for pancakes?

Hell no! – They chorused again, the little boy kicked his shins, as the adults sent him murderous glares, but the little girl seemed to be thinking.

How about cake? – The girl asked breaking the silence that followed his proposal.

What? – Honestly these kids ought to come with a dictionary attached.

Cake, you give us pancakes we give you cake sounds like a deal?

Deal kid. – He answered while every single adult in the room tried not to laugh, to be honest he was having a hard time himself.

Cool, but I'm not kissing you, you have cooties.

And with that they both ran out of the room loudly announcing to the other kids that they were going to have evil pancakes for breakfast, as the entire kitchen shook with laughter, his included.

Oh hell, scratch the almost, he was totally house broken., and with that thought he went on to make some pancakes, after all a deal is a deal.


End file.
